Fairy Tail Academy
by jovil143
Summary: Lucy the new student meet her childhood friend but just recently know that he's a leader of a group find out what will happen next (Gomen SUCK AT SUMMARIES and also im new here)change title and summary its High School last time
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna im just new here this is my story hope you like it….

Prologue…..

Theres a school in Fiore…that located in Magnolia…the name of the school is

FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY…..

In this school they have two groups….The group of girls and the group of boys…

One fine day….

"Ahh,Magnolia here I come.." said by a girl…

The name of the girl is Lucy Heartfilla…Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose…

After a few hours…. "TO ALL OF OUR PASSENGERS WE WILL ARRIVE AT MAGNOLIA STATION IN A MINUTE,,,THANK YOU"

"Mom said that the house is near the seashore…gotta go later" –LUCY

When Lucy arrive at their house.."Wow…. I thought that its dusty but its so clean..maybe mom asked someone to clean this..i will go to school tomorrow,Im so tired from Mom's crying and hugging..I feel like my bones crushing from her bear hug"

_FLASHBACK….._

_Earlier from the mansion_

"_Mom,Im already 17,I can see him again right?"_

"_Yes dear" mom said_

"_So I can go now?"_

"_Where dear?"_

"_To Magnolia,I heard that he's there"_

"_But are really sure about this?"_

"_Yes mom, I promise to him that will meet again after 10 years" "Mom are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I-Im alright" "but your crying" _

"_h-how can I cant cry? My baby girl is leaving..WHAAAAA!" _

"_M-mom….I…cant…breath…." _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry minna so short chapter and I forgot about the disclaimer

Fairy Tail own by Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1

"Princees time to wake up…Princess"

"uh?,, Virgo? Why are you here?" Lucy said while rubbing her eyes and yawn

"Layla-sama ask a favor to me,,to watch and live with you Princess..Do I get punishment?"

"No punishment Virgo..Virgo what time is it?"

"Its 8:30 a.m Princess,,And also Princess thers a letter arrive earlier"

"What it says Virgo?"

"It says that you have already enrolled in Fairy Tail Academy and you have to get your schedule and also your class start at 9 o'clock"

"O.O…..WHAT?!"

Lucy run immediately to the closet and take her uniform then went to the bathroom and take a shower..After a few minutes she went out..

"Princess your breakfast"

Lucy sat at the chair in the dinning table..She just eat 3 spoons of her breakfast then of to gooooo…

When Lucy arrive at the school she saw that the half of the school…maybe not half….that the plants are blooming and the rest are dry..

"What's going on here?..Its so weird….ah I don't have time for this I have to find the principal office"

Lucy run around the building until she bumped into a petite.

"Ah sorry" Lucy said

"Its alright just be careful next time" the girl said

"umm..is it alright if I ask?"

"Its ok,,what is it?"

"Where can I can find the principals office?"

"oh 'o' you must be the new transfer student,,,nice to meet you my name is Levy,Levy McGarden"

Levy has a slender build and stands at a height below average for her has a sports blue hair,with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a bandana around her head.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Lucy,Lucy Heartfilla"

"The principals office is right this way,can I go with you?"

"Sure why not? "

So the two new friends walking in the hallway then they saw a nameplate on the door say's **Principals Office**

"Here is it Lu-chan,umm can I call you that name?"

"Sure Levy-chan its fine for me"

_Knock Knock _

"Come in"

they heard from the other side of the of the door and they open the door..

When they are inside Lucy saw a girl.

She has a long,white hair which curls slightly at the ends ,with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest,and she has a short,upward ponytail tying the hair from covering her forehead.

"Hi what can I do for you girls?"

"Hi Mira-san this is Lucy shes the transfer student" Levy said while holding Lucy's arm

"Oh nice to meet you Im Mirajane call me Mira"

"Nice to meet you too Mira-san ,Im here to get my schedule"

"oh yeah wait a minute….Master shes here" Mira said while standing nexr to the other door.

When Mira came back,the other open revealing an old man in a midget size(?)

"Lucy this is Makarov Dreyar,he's our school principal"

"Nice to meet you Makarov-san, Im Lucy Heartfilla"

"Nice to meet you too Lucy just call me Master and I think you want to get your schedule?"

"Yes Makaro- I mean Master"

"ok Mira gave her,her schedule and her locker key" Master said while going back inside the other the other door.

"Lucy here you go your schedule and your locker # is 32"

"Thank you Mira-san , we have to go now…Bye Mira-san...lets go Levy-chan"

"Bye Mira-san"

That's all for now guys hope you don't get mad at me and also I hesitating if this story has magic or not pls tell me what to do..

Ok jane minna

jovil143


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if you guys don't want a story that's magic but I don't know how to write fighting scene but I know how to write it by using magic

Please forgive me T.T

Disclaimer:I don't own FAIRY TAIL…..HIRO MASHIMA-sensei does

Chapter 2

At the Hallway

"What kind of room is Class B-1 and then theres 7 more class but that's the only class" Lucy mumbled but enough to heard by Levy

"Ah! Lu-chan Im sorry I forgot to tell Mira that you don't know what kind of school, Fairy Tail Academy was"

"What do you mean Levy-chan?"

"This school has only 8 class"

"8 class only but the school is so big"

"Yeah 8 class but it depends on your age"

"Age?"

"Yes age..Like

Class A-1 I4 -16

Class B-1 17-18

Class C-1 19-20

Class D-1 21-22

Class A-2 14-16

Class B-2 17-18

Class C-2 19-20

Class D-2 21-22

"Wow! That's hard to believe"Lucy mumbled "But why Class A-1 up to Class D-1 is the same age with Class A-2 up to Class D-2?" Lucy asked

"Oh its because that girls are separated to boys"

Lucy and Levy arrived at Lucys locker….Lucy took her books and lock it then of they go to their classroom..

"But Levy-chan,,,why is it that the girls are separated to boys?"

"Sorry Lu-chan but I don't know"

"Oh its alright Levy-chan"

A silence came to the two for a minute until Lucy break it

"Levy-chan can I ask?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why is there only 8 classes but a so many rooms in this big building"

"Oh Lu-chan this is because there are still many labs and library and cafeteria and many more!"

"Wow many Libr—"

Lucy was cut of because she bumped into someone and down to the floor

Lucy's P.O.V ( AN: FinallY I made a P.O.V)

"OUCH!" we both said and ….

"Hey who do you think –" the person who bumped me stopped talking when he look at me.

Then both of us was shock but was hidden because it turned into a soft stare.

I was about to say but Levy –chan started to talk

Normal P.O.V

"I'm sorry for my friend's wrong. She is new and doesn't know all the things about the school things yet, please forgive us, Natsu senpai! We didn't meant to offend senpai…..We are really really sorry! " begged Levy although she knows this can't she had to save Lucy

. Lucy shocked.,

_Why did Levy-chan begged at him !_

Lucy thought

When she peeks around, she see many students also stand there with shiver and give her and Lucy a sorry looks. Lucy suddenly feels scared.

_What are they doing? Why is that like everyone scared at him?_

Lucy thought AGAIN

The person called Natsu still hasn't takes his sight off the blonde haired girl until someone behind pushes him.

"Oy!Natsu! What do you want us to do now! Kill them?" said the black haired boy behind Natsu with half naked body.

"Tch! Let's hook them on the tree and Gray! Please put on your shirt!" shouted a muscular man same as the first two and with a long black spikey black hair slicked back.

"Hey! Where is my shirt?" said the half naked boy called Gray.

"Moron!" shouted the long spikey black hair boy again.

"What you called me? Huh Tin Can!" shouted Gray.

"Are you deaf Ice-brain? I said that you're a Moron!" said Gajeel.

"Want a fight huh Metal Head?" shouted Gray and ready to attack.

"Bring it on Stripper!" shouted Gajeel.

But both of them had been stopped by the other boys that are standing at the back of them.

Suddenly, Natsu stand up and turns back to them and shouted,

"Can't you guys stop shouting! And are you now trying to fight? Huh! Gajeel, Gray!"

Natsu hands had already on fire and his eyes are devil glare.

All of the people around them shocked and starts to walk away with terror.

Levy started to hide in Lucy's back. How about Lucy? Lucy just look at Levy from her shoulder and at Natsu who'se scolding the two boys in front of them..(Lucy & Levy sorry just saying)

Natsu then turns to face the two ladies. Levy started to shivered at Lucy's back when she peek and see his glare. But then, his glare turns to normal again.

"Alright, you two young ladies can go away now!" said Natsu and he walks away.

All of the person there jaw drops except Lucy..

_Hmmmmmm well hes not bad as they thought_

Lucy thought

"Tch, wonder why Flame-brain so different now?" said Gajeel staring at those young ladies.

The boys began to move and follow Natsu.

Next, Levy quickly grabs Lucy arm and run to their class.

On the way,

Lucy ask "What happened a while ago and why did you beg?"

"The boys here are very dangerous and always bully girls especially,,,,the boys that we met just now are the very,very,very DANGEROUS and they called their self the DEVIL BOYS "

_Well he's not really good too_

Lucy thought

NATSU'S P.O.V.

"_Well, I can't believe I************************************************* ************"_

I thought while walking back to my class.

Then, I heard my friends at the back called for me.

Gray asked

"Oy! Natsu, what happened to you, you look different just now!"

"Nothing,,because I have a good mood today….." I said and comtinue walk back to class,,leave the other stare at me curiously..

LUCY POV

"_Well, I can't believe that he's a leader of the Devil Boy's and ***************__*************" _

_ and _suddenly, Levy-chan cut my thought.

"Lu-chan, faster, we are getting late!" shouted Levy-chan.

In front of us there is a door that stick a paper written ' Class B-1', Levy opens the door.

We walk in and there is a silence.

There are about 8 persons in this class only.

Levy-chan then introduces me to them.

"Girls! This is the new transfer children, Lucy Heartfilia and she is also my cousin!"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and you all can call me Lucy, hope we girls can be friends." I introduce myself again nervously.

NORMAL POV

Then after a few seconds, the class starts to become noisy again with many cheers. They keep surrounding and greeting to Lucy when suddenly a loud shout and all of them silence.

A scarlet haired girl then walks to Lucy and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, you can also call me Erza and I'm the President of this class and also President of Student Council."

"Oh hi, I am Lucy and nice to meet you, Erza." Said Lucy shaking Erza hand.

"_Wow, Erza is sure a scary person that can make whole class silence….."_

Thought Lucy.

But Erza seems that she can read Lucy thought,

"Lucy, I may look scary only when the class is noisy or someone makes wrong, usually I'm good and kind. Alright Lucy, let me introduce the others to you."

After the introduction, Lucy had known others girl and had make friends with them. They are Cana, Bisca, Laki, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia and Kinana.

_They are all kind to me!_

Thought Lucy happily.

"Uh girls!Attention please!"Shouted Levy standing in front of the classroom.

"What had happen Levy?" asks Erza.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you that the leader of Devil Club had forgiven Lu-chan and I after Lu-chan banging into him." Said Levy nervously.

At that time, all the girls especially Erza gasps in horror.

"What?!" And they shouted together.

The girls quickly turn to Lucy and ask her many questions at once that confuse her. Again, Erza shouted and all the class silence.

Erza then stare at Lucy that make Lucy feels uncomfortable.

"So Lucy, is he really forgive you? Did you have any relationship with him? Did he done something on you? Did he want money from you?" asks Erza at once with full of curious.

All the girls jaw drop.

"Uh, I don't know who he is and did he forgive me, and he doesn't done anything bad to me and he does not want money from me. Why?" asks back Lucy in curious.

Before Erza can answer, their teacher came in and ready to teach.

Erza then quickly say, "We will talk in recess."and she then sit back on her own place.

Lucy nodded and she then chooses a table that is beside Levy.

That's all for now guys please forgive me if I did something wrong in this story or if you don't like my story….

And THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR youre reviews

And again sorry

BYE MINNA

JOVIL143


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I cant post some chapters everyday cause of our exam will be held these few days…

Please forgive for the wrong words the other chapter

Heres a new chappy hope you guys will like it…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is own by Hiro-sensei

Chapter 3

Lucy and the others arrive at the cafeteria a minute ago when the ring bells

_As I suspected this cafeteria is big_

Lucy thought

When Lucy's eyes went to the the tables something was wrong…..

There is 80% that the boys using while only 15% of the girls using the other tables…

"Whats wrong with this system? Is it always like this?" Lucy asked

"You know already about the bullying of the girls and we cant win so we cant fight about this system"

Erza said

"Ok" Lucy nods

"But why theres only A-B 1 and A-B 2 here? Where are the class C-D 1 and C-D 2?"

Lucy asked again

"Well its usually that their Lunch is after ours but unfortunately theres no one at that age this year"

Levy replied

Lucy nods again

"Ok now lets take a table then lets take our food" Cana said

When Lucy saw the food

"Wow theres lots of delicious food here"

"Yup these are the most delicious food in all Magnolia" Bisca said

After they take their own foods

"Now tell us Lucy how did you do I mean what did you do to escape or I mean not being punish by Natsu?" Lisanna asked

Lucy open her mouth to answer but cut by a scream

"KYAAAAAA"

When Lucy and the others look where the scream came from

And saw one of the members pulled a hair of a little girl in class A-1

"Geheee,,,,,Little girl what will you say when you bump us?" Gajeel said

"G-G-G-om-m-en-na-sai"

"What did you say? I cant hear you! LOUDER!" Gajeel yelled and pulled her hair tighter

The little girl shouted at pain and the tears are falling from her face

The other boys laugh evilly

"HEY! GAJEEL! STOP IT"

All boys stop laughing and look at the person who stop them…

"ERZA"

"Heeeeee if it isn't Titania" Gajeel said

"Look the student council president please save me Im scared" A spikey brownish blonde hair guy said.

And all the boys laugh again while Erza stand there and dont know what to do

"Alright ! Alright ! Hibiki stop teasing her and Gajeel let her go"

Natsu said while setting in a bench watching what happened

"Yes sir!" the boys said while Gajeel still holding the girls hair

Suddenly

Lucy jump over the table the dash and punched Gajeel at the face and Gajeel

When the punch hit Gajeels face,,,,Gajeel loosen his hold on the little girl's hair..

Then Levy and others ….. not like that I mean ….. everyone was shocked why?

Who would think that someone will punch Gajeel in the face well except for Erza though

Lucy then take the little girl to Levy and the others

Lucy's P.O.V

When I took the little girl to the others

Someone hold my shoulder when I turn to look theres a punch that coming but I easily dodge it and took a few step

"Why did you do for huh newbie?" Gajeel said

"I cant stand watching you BOYS hurt and laugh at the girls"

"Who do you think you are?" some boy shouted and with that Gajeel loosen his grip then the others started yelling at me

I didn't listened to them and walked to the girls and Levy-chan said

" I-I think theyre mad L-Lu-chan"

" I think were in a big trouble Lucy" Lisanna said

I was staring at the little who didn't stop crying in Bisca's arms

Then I look at them … They have worried look at their eyes

"Don't worry about me its ok" I said and walk to the little girl and hug her and said "Don't worry ojou-chan I promise you that you'll never experience something like this"

Then she stop crying and look at me and I said "I'll promise that so don't cry any more ok?"

And the little girl nod then flash me a cute smile and I give her a smile too

Normal P.O.V

" Are you done saying your last words? Cause Im gonna let you taste what hell taste like!" Gajeel said

Lucy was about to walk to Gajeel but Erza stop Lucy

"Hold it right there Lucy let me handle this" Erza whisper to Lucy

"Stop this Gajee l! " Erza yelled

"Gezzz what do you want Titania ? " Gajeel asked (? Or mocked )

Erza equip a sword on her hand

"Care to help Salamander ? " Gajeel asked

"Why not ? Hey Titania if you want a fight , fight me not him " Natsu said

Erza gripped her hold on her sword and gritted her teeth

" Whats wrong Erza ? " Lucy asked worriedly

Cana take Lucy just a few steps from Erza

" Its because of Natsu Dragneel , Erza cant defeat him even once " Cana said

Erza was about to run to Gajeel with her sword but Lucy shouted

" Stop right there "

" Lu-chan what are you doing ? " Levy shouted

Lucy look at them and said " I told you guys already its gonna be ok and I also promised " then smile

" Erza hes my opponent so please step a side " Lucy said with a serious look

" But Lucy….. " Erza said but stop

" I will give him to you after I beat him " Lucy said still the serious look

" Alright but I'll replace you if your not ok " Erza said while Lucy said and just nod

" Stop the chit chat Blondie and you have so much confidence there " Gajeel said

"Cause I know I can beat you " Lucy said

" Tch you make me angry now taste the hell ! Iron Dragon Sword "

Soon Gajeel's arm turn into a largejagged steel blade

" Gehee meet the real devil now blondie ! " Gajeel said

While lifting the sword and ready to slash Lucy in half

All girls gasp

" Lu-chan " Levy shouted

" Lucy / Lucy-chan " All girls shouted even the other class

The sword is getting near Lucy

" Wish you never born blondie "

All of them are busy staring at Lucy and didn't notice the look in Natsu's face

Pain and worried

While the sword is just 5 cm near Lucy she then grins

And squat then whip her leg to his leg that make him fall back

And stand up

While every one was shock it seems that every thing happen so fast

" Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl " Lucy said

Then the girls recovered from the shock and cheer " Lucy / Lu-chan / Lucy-chan "

Gajeel stand up then his arm turns into a large steel club and launch it to Lucy but Lucy just dodge it easily

" Is that all you got huh Metal head ? "

" Tch theres still more blondie "

Gajeel then run to Lucy while his are turn into a giant kunai

While Lucy is dodging he didn't notice that she took out her whip and start moving it while no one notice

They all just shock again when Gajeel didn't move

" Oi Metal head move youre going to lose if you don't " Gray said

" Idiot Im moving now if I can thers something that preventing me to move "

" Oi blondie what did you do to me ? "

" Do you really think that Im just dodging you attacks ? I told you didn't I that don't underestimate me ….. ok I will let you see .. Invinsible de activated "

Then every one saw metal like rope that roll all over Gajeels body

" Blondie you didn't know that this cant hurt me rifght ? "

" No I know that this wont affect you but this can Metal Mode with Lightning shock "

The whip began to make some lightning shock that cause Gajeel to fall in his knees

" Are you giving up huh Metal head ? "

" Never "

" Then lets continue this to another level Lightning shock 100 x "

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

All boys cant belive that Gajeel is screaming in pain

" Are you still don't want to give up ? "

Then Gajeel didn't answer

" Alright I think you past out Metal Mode with Lightning shock 100x de activated "

Then Lucy start to walk and Then the girls cheer " Lucy / Lu-chan / Lucy-chan "

while Gajeel hardly standing up and mumble " Were not done yet Blondie … Iron Dragon's Roar ! "

"Lucy / Lu-chan / Lucy-chan watch out " all the girls shouted

When Lucy turn

To be continued

What will happen to Lucy ?

Current Long chapter

Thank you for the reviews

And sorry for the grammars until next time guys

Bye for now

Jane

Jovil143


	5. Chapter 5

Gomenasaiiiii T-T

I just got a chance now to write this chapter cause all the days that passed I have exams so I cant post

Forgive me if I make wrong words

Heres a new chappy hope you guys will like it…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is own by Hiro-sensei

Chapter 4

When Lucy turned its to late to dodge

An M

All the students that around the two students that are fighting

Flew 10 meters away but except for a pink haired man whose flewn 5 meters only

Everyone didn't see what happened because of the smoke

All the girls was shock at what just happened

"Lucy / Lu-chan / Lucy-chan" they cried

They can only see one silhouette and

When the smoke was gone

They saw Gajeel was standing and one that was covered with Gajeels roar

And when the roar was gone Lucy was standing

All was shock again even Gajeel ( AN : SORRY FOR ALWAYS SHOCK AND IM ALL SHOCK LOL )

Lucy was completely fine no scratch or anything like theres nothing happen

" I-I-Impossible ?! What did you do ,,,, what magic did you use ?! " Gajeel shouted while pointing Lucy

" I did nothing ,,, Im just standing here when your roar came and also I thought that your out of energy "

Lucy said

" N-NO ! I know you did something its impossible that you don't get any injury from my roar " Gajeel yelled

" I think you must go to the clinic now ,,,, any moment you will faint " Lucy said

" No way cause I still have the strength to defeat you " Gajeel said

" * sigh * I have to use it then " Lucy mumble

" Ok lets fight one more time so that I can go now " Lucy said

" Tch " Gajeel dash at Lucy while aiming a punch in her face

Lucy dodge it and it make Gajeel stumble

Lucy move 5 meters away and start chanting

Survey the Heaven , Open the Heaven …

All the stars , far and wide …

Show me thy appearance …

With such shine .

O Tetrabiblos … I am the ruler of the stars …

Open thy malevolent gate .

O 88 Stars of the heaven …

Shine !

Urano Metria

After Lucy chanted it Gajeel was hit by the tremendous force

Then Gajeel faint

All the girls cheered and the boys shock while their mouth open

But the girls cheer died when they saw Lucy slowly falling

Lucy was about to fall but caught by Natsu

" Sleep now " Natsu said in a calming voice

All of the students that was there was shock by Natsu ' s action

Then Lucy just nod and fall asleep

Natsu carry Lucy * bridal style * to the infirmary

Lucy ' s P . O . V or dream

" _Hi Layla nice to see you " the light blue / sky blue haired woman said to mama_

" _Hello Grandine long time no see " Mom said_

" _Its good to be back here " Grandine said_

" _So I heard that you have another child " Mom said_

" _Yeah , I have and it's a girl " _

" _Can I see her , I bet she ' s so cute just like you "_

" _Stop saying those things you make me blush " Grandine said while holding her red face_

" _Hehehe Sorry but its true "_

" _Lets stop talking about me , how about you where ' s your daughter ? "_

" _She ' s at the living room , come "_

_And some one knock the door _

_Mom open the door_

" _Oh ! Igneel nice to see you , is this your daughter ? "_

" _Yeah she is and also here ' s the older one " Igneel said while holding a baby and his other hand holding a boy_

" _Come in its cold outside "_

" _Layla is this your daughter ? " Grandine said while holding me_

" _Yeah she is ,, Sweety can you introduce yourself ? "_

" _Ok mom ,, Hello every one my name is Lucy Heartfilla nice to meet you " I said and bow _

" _So cuuuuttteee ne Layla can Lucy and my sweety be together so we can be sisters ? "_

" _Sureeee I like what you said "_

" _Ok sweety introduce youre self too "_

" _Ok my name is …. "_

" _Lu – chan " " Lucy " " Lucy – san "_

_Huh whose talking ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, where I am ? why its dark ?_

Normal P . O . V .

Lucy slowly opening here eyes

" Lucy / Lu-chan / Lucy-chan ,,,, Thanks Mavis your alright " the girls said

" Where I am ? " Lucy said

" Youre in the infirmary and Natsu carry you " Erza said

" I wonder what happened to him or might his head was bump with something when we were blown away from the attack earlier " Levy said

" Yeah because he help Lucy when she ' s falling and saying calm words ,,,,, he even carry her in the infirmary " Bisca said

" Just as I thought he ' s not that bad " Lucy said

" He might nice today but he might be back to the way he is tomorrow " Erza said

Lucy just stay silent and they hear a knock

Levy open it

" A – A – no is Lucy Heartfilla here ? " A little blue haired girl said she looks like 14 years old

" Lu – chan ? Yeah she ' s here and she ' awake now " Levy said

" C – can I see her ? "

" Come in "

When the little girl saw Lucy see dash at Lucy and hug her

" LUCY – NEE " the little girl cried

" LUCY – NEE ! " they shout except for the two ofcourse

" Long time no see Wendy – chan I miss you " Lucy said while still hugging the I mean Wendy

" I miss you too Lucy – nee " Wendy said

" * cough * Lucy who is this ? " Erza said

" Oh yeah , sorry I forgot to introduce her , Minna this is Wendy my little sis " Lucy said while smiling

With that all the girls introduce their selves

" Nice to meet you all " Wendy said and bow

" Ah that reminds me Wendy where do you live ? " Lucy said

" In the Fairy Dorm "

" We have a dorm ? "

" Yeah Lucy we have two dorms its Fairy Dorm for girls and Tail Dorm for boys " Erza said

" Oh but Erza how can I let Wendy transfer to my house ? " Lucy asked

" You just fill up the form in the dorm and you can get her " Erza said

" That simple ,,, but how about its security if you just fill up a form "

" They are archive user so they can know who you are "

" Oh "

" Lucy – nee are you still dizzy ? "

" Uh not that much Wendy " Lucy said while smiling

" Can I help ? " Wendy suggest

" Ok so we can go back to the class "

Wendy ' s hand glow and she touch Lucy ' s head

" Wow Wendy you have a healing powers " Cana said

" Yeah I have the same with my mom ,,, But Lucy – nee why did you faint ? " Wendy asked

" You know the spell that I use ,, I have ' nt use it for a while so my body still in progress "

" Ohh ,,, Your alright now " Wendy said and she put her hands down

" OK lets go to our next class "

" AYE SIR " they all said

And with that they exited the infirmary and went to they ' re class

~~ Time Skip ~~

After they ' re class

When Lucy went out she went to Wendy ' s class and she saw Wendy standing

They went to the library first to get a book for Wendy ' s report

When they enter they were the only one except for the librarian

Wendy went to the aisle where the book she need

And Lucy went to another aisle to borrow some novel

Lucy did ' nt know that some one was there

Lucy then felt that some one hug her and said to her ear

" I miss you and thanks Mavis your alright

That ' s all for now minna

Please forgive me if I have some wrong words

Please review and thank you for reading it

Janne Minna

Jovil143 for ever NALU fanatic


	6. Chapter 6

Gomenasia T-T

The one that I save was got delete and it took so much time to write because of the school

FairyTail is not mine Hiro Mashima does

Chapter 5

" Im sorry I leave you and I cant do anything about it "

Lucy was shock and remember he's voice ( AN : cause there standing between two shelves and the end of the shelf ,, the dark part )

" I miss you so much " Lucy then started to sob

" I miss you very more " The boy said

" Im so *sob* happy *sob* you s-still remember me " Lucy said between her sob and hug him back

" Of course I'll remembet you " the boy said with glee and hug her tighter " Youre still a weirdo as ever "

" Ye - ….. Hey Im not weird " Lucy said half yelled ,,, half whisper

" Hey Im just kiddin " The boy said and chuckle

" Lucy – nee ? Where are you ? " Wendy said trying to find Lucy

Lucy let go of the boy and went to the other end of the shelf

" Wendy Im here " Lucy said and went to look but see nothing

" Where is he ? " Lucy mumble

" Lucy – nee what are you doing there ? " Wendy ask

" Huh ? uh nothing I was looking for a book that take my interest " Lucy said

_Why did he go ? Why he didn't want to see Wendy ? There must be a reason for this_

Lucy thought

" Come on lets go ,,, did you find the book ? " Lucy ask

" Yeah I found it but can you help me from some of my other project ? " Wendy ask

" I " Lucy was cutted by Wendy

" I-Its alright if you cant or don't want to " Wendy whisper

" *sigh* Wendy its alright for me you can ask anything and I do anything as long as I can "

" Lucy – nee thank you very much Im so happy you're my sister " Wendy said while jump ang hug Lucy

" Ok come on lets go and get your things then lets do all the things you want " Lucy said while pinching Wendy ' s nose

" Ok "

When they left after a minute

_Im sorry Wendy I promise that when this school will back to normal I wont leave you behind again _

_One day I promise one day ,,,, Both of you ,,,,We all live like we used to be ,,,, Wendy ,,,, Luce_

At the Fairy Dorm

" Just fill this up and wait for sec "

" Ok " and Lucy started to write

" Lucy – nee I have to get my things so wait here ok " Wendy said

" Sure " Lucy look up and went back to what shes doing

Wendy went in the elevator

Lucy give the form to the accountant

" Are sure you're her sister ? " the accountant ask

" Yeah of course Im her sister " Lucy said

" But it said here that she doent have a sister but a brother "

" No Im her sister because Im her brother's *mumble* "

" His what ? " the accountant ask

" Sorry that's all you need to know " Lucy said

" Ok then I trust you so you can take her "

" Thank you " Lucy said

" Lucy "

Lucy turn around and saw her friends

" Hi guys " Lucy said

" What are you doing there talking to the accountant ? " Erza ask

" Im just filling up the form to take Wendy with me "

" Oh I thought it has to be tomorrow Lu – chan " Levy said

" I cant sleep now that I found Wendy and its alright cause were only the one who live there " Lucy said

" Only two ? " Lisanna ask

" Yup me and Virgo "

" But where ' s your parents ? " Lisanna ask

" My parents stay at the other country "

" Ohhh "

" Lucy – nee lets go " Wendy said

" Ok let me help you " Lucy said taking some of the bags

" So bye guys we have to go now " Lucy said

" Good bye Wendy / Wendy - chan " The three gils said and wave

" BYEEEE " Lucy and Wendy said

At the house

" Wow Lucy – nee its so big " Wendy said with an awe

" We have the same expression when I see this house " Lucy said with chuckle

" Really ? " Wendy said and look at Lucy

" Yup " Lucy look at Wendy too

" Welcome home Princess "

Both of them look at the door and saw Virgo

" Princess can I take those bags for you ? " Virgo said

" Ok Virgo here " Lucy said

" Lucy – nee who is she ? " Wendy ask

" Oh Virgo ? Shes my personal maid and friend " Lucy said

" Do I have a punishment Princess " Virgo said

" No punishment Virgo how many times did I say that there is no punishment " Lucy said

" Im sorry Princess I didn't count ,,, do I have a punishment ? "

" No come on Lets go inside "

" Lucy – nee is she like that ? " Wendy whisper

" Yeah but you can trust her " Lucy said and smile

( AN : Sorry I didn't describe the house )

" Here ' s your room Wendy just across mine so you can call me if you need anything "

" Ok " and Wendy went inside to her room

Lucy went inside her room and start to undress her clothes

Then open the door to her closet and take some clothes

A black short and a red blouse

When Lucy finish she went out and saw Wendy sitting on her bed

" Ah sorry for walking inside with out your permission " Wendy said

" No its alright ,, you came to ask about your project ? " Lucy ask and Wendy just nod

" Come on lets take your things and do it at the living room " Lucy said

" Ok "

When the both of them reach the living room

They started Wendy ' s project but with the open T.V lacrima

They finish the project in 4 hours

" At last we already finish it " Lucy said and laid down at the sofa

" Thank you very much Lucy – nee "

" Don't mind it ,,,, its * grumble * alright " Lucy mumble the last part because her stomach grumble

" Ahaha Lucy – nee is * grumble * hungry " Wendy mumble the last part same with Lucy

" Ahaha It looks like that Im not the only one whose hungry " Lucy said

" Come lets go and eat " Lucy said

" Ok I will go after I bring this to my room " Wendy said

" Ok but hurry up "

With that Wendy went to her room and place here project to her desk and went out

When Wendy enter the dinning room she saw Lucy eating with Virgo eating as well then Wendy sat across Virgo

Virgo stand up and give Wendy her dinner

" Thanks Virgo – san Ittadakimas ~ " Wendy said

When all of them was finish

They went to their room and sleep

30 minutes after

Lucy ' s door was opening slowly

" L-Lucy – ne – e ? " Wendy ask

" Yeah Wendy ? cant sleep ? " Lucy ask

" C – can I sleep with you ? "

" Sure come on " Lucy didn't have to scoot because her bed was king size

Wendy crawl to Lucy and laid next to her

" Oyasumi Lucy – nee "

" Oyasumi Wendy "

" Lu ,,, cy,,, nee ,,, arigato ,,, for ,,, everyt ….. "

Lucy look at Wend and find her sleeping

Lucy hug Wendy

" You wont be alone anymore I promise you that and well have to wait to your brother to come home "

After that Lucy was sleeping

That's all for now Minna

Hope you all like it

Thanks also for all of your reviews

I love to read all of your reviews

So pls.. review

Janne Minna

Jovil143


	7. Chapter 7

GOMENASAI T-T

I just update now and also sorry for my wrong grammar because I always use past tense

I like writing in past tense form so pls… don't be mad at me

I don't own FAIRYTAIL Hiro Mashima – desu

Chapter 6

The next morning

Lucy's P.O.V

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ggggggggggggggg_

Huh? Uh morning Lucy thought

I turn off the alarm clock and look at the other side of the bed

Oh Wendy ' s not here ….. I thought and look at my door

WAIT … I look back and Wendy ' s not really there

As I was about to go out I saw a piece of paper on the door

_Lucy – nee if your looking for me _

_Im in the kitchen with Virgo – san_

_Love Wendy_

" I guess I'm worried for nothing ,,,, I have to take a shower now "

I went to the bathroom and do my ritual

*Time skip *

When I went down and saw Wendy putting the food on the table

" Ah ,,, Lucy – nee Ohayo " Wendy said

" Ohayo Wendy ,,, Ohayo Virgo " I said

" Ohayo Hime ,, Punishment ? " Virgo said

" Lucy – nee gomen I didn't wake you up " Wendy said

" No Its alright ,, come on let's eat and go to school " I said

" Ok Lucy - nee " Wendy said

*Time skip* Normal P . O . V

At school

" Ok your class is here Wendy ,,, I need to go now " Lucy said

" Alright bye Lucy – nee " Wendy said

Lucy enter her class

" Ohayo Minna " Lucy said

" Ohayo Lucy / Lucy – chan / Lu – chan " Every one said

Lucy sit down to her desk and start talking to every one

A few minutes later

Carla-sensei and Happy-sensei walk in.

"Aye class, sit down please…."

"Aye sir!" the girls said and sit down on their own place.

"Sensei, uhm….Now is not your class…" said Erza.

"Oh, we know, we just need to bring all of you to the auditory room, the Small Principal need to see you all….." said Carla-sensei.

The girls start to giggle when they heard Carla-sensei said Master is Small Principal.

"Aye, stop laughing and ready to go, just left your class only now….."

"What? Did you mean that all of the students in this school need to go?" asks Laki.

"Of course, let us go now!" said Carla-sensei that start to get some temper.

"That means there are boys…" The girls whisper and start to shiver except Lucy.

Auditorium

The girls walk to the entrance of the auditorium . All the way, they remain silence.

After they open the door, they heard silence.

They can see the left side was occupied by boys, while the right side is girls.

They quickly pick the remaining space on the right side and seat.

" *cough * ... Now seems that all the students are here, we will begin our meetings. Let us welcome our respectful principal , Master Makarov ! " cheers Mirajane.

The students clap. Principal Makarov then walks up.

"Alright my children , I have a good news to you all …. " Said Makarov.

The boys then interrupt him.

"Is it tomorrow a holiday?"

"Or tomorrow we go to the beach?"

"Or tomorrow is a Game Day?"

The boys keep asking and asking. They make Master angry .

"Shut up you boys and listen!"

The boys silence immediately.

" *cough* ... Well the good news is that our school VIP will come and visit us on next week and ..."

Before Master Makarov finish what he's saying , the boys interrupt AGAIN.

"So next week is a holiday?"

"Next week VIP will bring us to the beach?"

The boys start noisy again and next, but now Mirajane is very angry…..

She turns into Satan Soul and next Demon Mira appears.

"Can't you all SHUT UP while Master is giving a SPEECH!" Mirajane yelled.

The boys shocked ,,, they quickly shut their mouth and started to shiver . Not only students scare of Mirajane now, Master Makarov also scare.

Mirajane then turns normal again, she smiles nicely and said, "Alight Master, you can continue to what your going to say ... "

"Aye ..." Master whimper

The students and teachers jaw drop.

"Okay, because next week VIP is going to come and visit our school, so we gonna perform some shows to welcome them." Master Makarov said

Soon, Erza takes up her hand and asks, " So ,,, Master who are the one that will perform?"

" Hehehe , good question Erza, let Mirajane explain to you all ..." Master Makarov said

" Alright students we will combine class B – 1 and class B – 2 because they ' re class are the only class that has 10 students " Mirajane said

" WHAT ?! "

When the sight of boys and girls meet each other, they quickly turn their heads off except for the two ( _you know what I mean_ )

Then Erza takes up her hand again and asks, "Mira what are we going to perform with those idiots?"

When the boys heard , they shouted to her, "Hey, who are you saying that idiots? You girls are the one who are idiots!"

The girls shouted back, "You all are the one whose idiots not us!"

And soon, war began….

But the war stopped by the Satan Soul Mirajane…..

"SHUT UP ..You all can't be so rude to each other ..."

" Aye "

" Erza, Master said that he still don't know what will be performed, but mostly is about theme of LOVE! So you all must first be kind to each other….."

"What?! Love?!"

"Yea! And now the meeting is over, go back to your class now! And for the Class B – 2 , you all are going to study at Class B - 1 after recess time and for a year!" said Carla-sensei appears from nowhere.

"But…"

Before the students can protest themselves, all the sensei shout, "GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS!"

"Aye!"

At the way to the cafeteria

"Oh great! Now what?" Laki said

" We will get some sickness and disease from them!" said Kinana and makes everyone sweat drop.

"But Jellal is so handsome….."

The girls shocked when they heard Erza said that, they quickly turn to look at Erza and faint. Erza eyes are now turning into heart shape!

"Uhh..Erza! Erza to Earthland " Levy said and waving her hands in front of Erza…

Erza still day dreaming….

"Jellal ... Jellal ..." Erza keep repeating Jellal names.

"Oh gosh! Erza had already got the disease!" Laki shouted.

The girls gasp while suddenly Erza wakes from her wonderland.

"Huh? Whose the one who has a disease? Show up yourselves!"

Erza said and pointing her swords toward the air…

Girls sweat drop.

"Uh…Erza, are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course I'm okay! What will happen to me?" asks Erza.

"Uh….You just now repeated Jellal-san ' s name … And had repeat for 547 times…." said Lisanna.

"Jellal?! Oh, why would I repeated his name!" Erza said and she blushes.

The girls gasp, "Look, Erza face is as red as her hair! That means she loves Jellal-san!"

"Hey! Stop it! Is recess time now and I'm gonna eat!" Erza said while cover her face and runs away.

"Oh no, she really loves Jellal-san….." said Evergreen.

The girls keep talking and talking without noticing that Lucy had also blushes.

At the cafeteria

The girls gasp.

"Uh…Am I the only one who see that something is wrong or what? I can see our tables had turn into five!" said Laki.

"Yeah, I can see it too…" said Evergreen.

"Hahaha…Is probably you girls had drunk, there are only 6 tables … *hik* !" said Cana in a drunk mode.

The girls jaw drop.

"Hey Cana, school don't allows alcohol and where did you get those alcohol from?" said Erza.

"Hahaha…I get from Erza!" and next she faints.

Erza face palm.

"But I'm glad we finally have our tables back, It is all Lucy's achievement!"

"Thanks Lucy!" the girls thank her. Lucy blushes.

Then, they see Natsu looking at them.

"Hey, its Natsu - san! He is looking at us, uhh…..I mean Lu-chan….." said Levy.

Natsu then smirks at Lucy and wave his hand.

Lucy smiles at him and wave back.

The girls shocked and gasp.

Later, the girls start to order some food and eat.

After recess time,

all of them return to their class.

"Alright, devils are here and we are all nervous except Lu-chan and Erza…" said Levy.

"Hey!" Lucy and Erza said together.

Before the girls can continue tease the two of them, Gildarts-sensei walks in.

Behind him were the boys!

"Alright girls, I know you all are exciting because of your boyfriends but quiet please!"

"Hey, they are not our boyfriends!" the girls shouted.

"Yea, we don't want to be their boyfriends!" The boys agree with the girls.

"Tch! Whatever, and you will sit beside your partner!"

"What?!" They shouted together. "We don't know who are our partners "

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you ,,, ok here are your partners

Natsu and Lucy

Gray and Juvia

Gajeel and Levy

Jellal and Erza

Bixlow and Lisanna

Elfman and Evergreen

Cobra and Kinana

Laxus and Laki

Alzack and Bisca

Hibiki and Cana

The girls and boys shocked when they know who their partners are.

They gasp again, "What?! No way"

"Just do it or else you all are gonna run for 2 hours and wears a shameful costume!"

After they heard the sensei evil plans, they quickly follow his instruction.

"Good and now, it is time to…sleep!" Soon, Gildarts-sensei had already slept deeply.

The whole class jaw drop.

"Alright, it seems that we have no choice, let us start to introduce ourselves….." said Erza standing from her seat and the girls nearly can see she is blushing!

"Okay….." All of them agree.

And soon, after the introduction part they getting know each other a bit…..

Lucy then stand up and about to go out

" Where are you going Luce ? "

Lucy turn and saw Natsu

" Im going to Wendy and tell her to go home first ,,, wanna come? "

" Umm maybe later " Natsu said

" Promise ? "

" Yup promise "

" ok bye be back later "

" ok "

*Time skip *

After school bell rings, all of them wish the other goodbye and 'return home'.

Natsu ' s P.O.V.

After the school bell rings, all them had already rush out the school except me

I pack my things into my bag and leave the class.

I cut my thought when I heard someone calling me. When I turn around, I was shock. Its Lucy!

She is now running towards me.

" *pant* ... *pant* ... Natsu … you are so fast ...*pant* ..." She said while panting so hard.

I then quickly give her a bottle of drink. (It's new and I not yet drink!) And when she drinks, she still looks cute!

After she drinks the water, she thanks me

I smile.

"Hey, why are you still at the school?" I ask.

"Oh, it's because I left my things in class! That stupid Levy forgets to return my pen and she left in class, so I decided to take it back but I have to run after her and back at the class." She said angrily, but still she smiles.

" Natsu your coming with right ? " she ask

" why and where ? " I ask feeling confused

" To see Wendy of course and were going to the villa " she said

" But I'm still not ready "

" Come on Natsu ,,, both of us know its ok now after what happened " she said " and also you promise " then pout

She still look cute even pouting

" But " I said but cut

" No buts and please Natsu " she then pleaded with puppy eyes

Ah I cant say no when she do that

" Ok fine lets go Wendy must be waiting and worried why your late "

" YAY thanks Natsu " she cheer and hug me

I blush

" Well look at this the all mighty Natsu is blushing ~ " she was teasing me

" W – Who said I was blushing W – weirdo ,,, I – Its because of the sun " Damn the sluttering

I then cover my face with my scarf

" Sssuuurrreee ~ "

" Its true its because its sunset already come on before its dark " I said still covering with the scarf

" ok "

At the house (Still Natsu's P.O.V)

I was standing outside but Lucy open the door slightly

" Wendy ? ,,, Wendy where are you ? " Lucy said

" Lucy – nee ,,, what is it ? " Wendy ask when she went to Lucy

Shes grow big now hehehe she looks like Mom

" Wendy I want you to meet some one " Lucy said

" Who Lucy – nee ? " Wendy ask

" Let say that some one important for both of us "

" Ok "

" Come in now "

I then went inside at saw Wendy shock and her wide eyes turn to soft one then start to sob

" Welcome home Onii – chan " Wendy smile still crying

" Tadaima Wendy " I said with my CALM voice

That's all for now folks

YAY its my longest chapter

Janne Minna

Jovil143


	8. Chapter 8

Hi minna-san

I make another chapter because Im bored and have a free time so I made this

Hope you like it

I don't own FAIRYTAIL

Chapter 7

Still that night (Normal P.O.V)

Wendy then hug Natsu

" Natsu-nii you will live with us right?" Wendy ask still hugging Natsu

" Umm…uh… "

" Please Natsu-nii live with us"

_I cant say no if she did this too_

_Why I cant say NO to them _Natsu thought

" Ok but if Lucy say yes " Natsu said while looking to Lucy

" Its alright for me you can choose what room you'll use" Lucy said

" How about… yours?" Natsu said with a smirk

" Its alrig…what? No way " Lucy said

" But your bed is the only comfy here in this house" Natsu said still smirking

" No way and every bed here is the same even mine" Lucy said blushing

" Come on please let me sleep with you"

" No is no Natsu"

" But we always do that when were kids "

" Its alright because were still kids and also Wendy will sleep with me"

_Eh Wendy huh? Lets see what will you do if I do this _Natsu thought

" Wendy will you let me sleep with Lucy-nee?" Natsu said looking down to Wendy

" Of course Natsu-nii" Wendy said with a glee

" Wendy said yes Lucy what will you gonna do? ~ " Natsu said

" I-I-If Wendy said yes then I-I-Its fine with me " Lucy said still blushing and start walking to the kitchen

" Yosh! Thanks Wendy " Natsu said when Lucy walk out

And high five with Wendy

" Come on Natsu-nii lets eat "

" FOOOD " Natsu ran leaving Wendy

" Still the same huh " Wendy mutter then went also to the kitchen with a smile

After they eat Lucy went to her room and then to the bathroom

Lucy's P.O.V

After I took a bath I went out ( of course Im already in pajama )

And saw someone on the bed

*sigh* still the same

I went to the bed

There so much things happened today

" Still cute as ever when sleeping " I said and my face so close to his face

" But not as cute as you " he then said and look at me

I was shock and about to scream but his mouth stop it

I then back away a little

" What was that for ?" I ask and blushing madly

I hope he didn't see

" Good night kiss "

" B-but it can o-on the cheek "(sorry if I'm wrong)

" But I want it there "

" A-alright then G-good night " I lay down and turn my back to him

" Oyasumi ~ "

And fall asleep but with out noticing that an arm circle on her waist

Natsu's Dream more like a flashback

_When I was a freshman and Wendy is still in the middle school_

" _You're a newbie here right " a boy said_

" _Yeah why did you ask?" I said_

" _Do you have a sister ? " he said_

" _Dakara why did you ask?" I ask felt irritated_

" _Its because in this school if you had a sister or a friend that is girl _

_They will be the target here and you cant do anything_

_So I ask again do you have or not ?"_

I have to protect Wendy but how? I still don't have a strength to fight them

But until this school will be straight I have to keep it a secret

" _I don't have " I said_

" _Good then " he said_

" _Can I ask if the Principal know about this ?"_

" _No he don't and I'll give you an advice from a fellow student _

_don't tell him or your life will become a living hell "_

" _A-Alright "_

After the class I went to the house and saw Wendy

" _Welcome back Natsu-nii"_

" _Tadaima Wendy" _

"_Natsu-nii?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Why are you sad?"_

" _Because I have to leave you "_

" _But why?"_

" _Its not the right time to tell you"_

" _*sob* d-do *sob* you *sob* hate m-me?"_

" _No but I have to and If I don't then you'll .."_

" _What will happen" Wendy said between the sob_

" _I said Its not the right time to tell you "_

" _Al-lright then when can I see you again?"_

" _I don't know "_

" _Bye Wendy"_

Then I left the house but I still hear her shouting

" _NATSUUUUUUUUUU-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "_

End of Natsu's Dream

Normal P.O.V

Lucy wake up and saw Natsu's face

Then Lucy's face turn like Erza's hair

" Kyaaaaaa" she then kick Natsu

Natsu wake up

" What was that for!"

" Yo-you're face is so close that's why " Lucy said still blushing

" Eh so close is it like…this?" Natsu ask and he's face is so close to Lucy

Just 5 mm away

" Kyaaaa " Lucy then ran to the bathroom

" *chuckle* She's still so easy to tease " he said

*Time skip*

They eat all together and went to school

" Ok bye Wendy " Natsu and Lucy said

" Bye Lucy-nee Bye Natsu-nii "

When both of them enter their class

all of the people are staring at them.

The two of them said in unison, "What?!"

" No Nothing ~ ~" all of them said with sly face

Both Lucy and Natsu look each other and just shrug

Suddenly, they heard a knocking sound, "*cough*, excuse me! If you all want to have a date, please go after school but not during school!"

All of them quickly return to their place when they see Carla-sensei…..

"Good morning sensei!" they all greet Carla-sensei.

"Good morning…..And let us start our lesson…...Natsu! Stop looking at Lucy!" Carla-sensei shouts.

The others giggle when they heard what their sensei said and they quickly look back.

"_Natsu is blushing now! Wow I haven't seen him blushes until today! That means Lucy is so special to him….."_ All of them thought…..

Finally, the first lesson over and the next lesson is music lesson, the lesson that all the students love, including Lucy.

The students start to prepare to move to Music Room. And next, the students surround Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu, I can't believe you will blush! Lucy, what did you done to him?" Alzack asks.

"Yea! Me too!" said Gray.

Lucy shocks. "Eeehhhh….What did you guys mean?"

"Uhhh…..Luce, we will late now, lets go!" Natsu shouted to distract Lucy from the topic.

Before they can answer, Natsu quickly grabs Lucy hands and runs out…..

"Eh, Natsu, slow down! We shouldn't leave them behind…" Lucy said.

"Never mind..." Natsu mumbled.

Back to the students that still stare at them…..

"Wow! He runs so fast…" said Laki.

"Tch! I bet he wants to run away from this blushing topic!" Gajeel said.

"Aawww…..Natsu liiikkkkeessss Lu-chan!" Levy smirks.

The others laugh.

"I can't believe the leader of Devil Boys that always looks so cool can blushes in front of a girl!" Bisca laughs.

"Me either!" Lisanna nods.

"Alright, alright, let's go now, Mira will starts to get angry, you all didn't want to see her turn into Demon right?" Jellal said.

The others shiver and nod when they think of Demon Mira.

They start to run towards Music Room.

After they enter, they saw Natsu is teasing Lucy while Mirajane is….squealing?!

"Sorry Mira, we were late….." said Erza.

"It's alright, thanks to your late, I can see a lovely show!" said Mirajane happily.

The others sweat drop while Natsu is still teasing Lucy…..

The two of them didn't even know Mirajane and others have entered!

"*cough*!" Mirajane give a fake cough.

Natsu and Lucy quickly turn to their back. They blush together when they see everyone had already standing there giggling.

"Well, we just…..discussing about….about…." Lucy quickly said.

"About what?" Mirajane smirks.

"About music!" Natsu quickly give an answer.

"Yea! Music!" Lucy agrees.

"Ara ara…. Music…But I think is love….." Mirajane squealed.

The others giggle.

"Oh, our Natsu is in love!"

"Hey! We really just discuss about music!" Natsu and Lucy yelled together.

"Alright, alright, forget about your love and let us start our lesson….." Mirajane said while still squealed.

The other students sit down on their new place.

" Seems that everyone had sat on their place we will start our lesson by some of the students to perform a song!" Mirajane said happily.

The students cheer.

" Ok it will start by the two love birds~ " Mira said

"LOVE BIRDS DIANAI " both Natsu and Lucy shout

" Ara did I say your name ? ~" Mira ask slyly

" N-No y-you don't said a na-name " Lucy said blushing and looking down

" Y-yeah you don't " Natsu said blushing and looking down too

The others giggle.

" Alright since both of you shout then both of you will going to sing " Mira said smiling

" Alright " Both of them mumble

Natsu and Lucy went to the front

Natsu took a guitar

" So what will we gonna sing ? " Natsu ask

" Maybe Lucky ? " Lucy said

" Do you still remember it ?"

" Yup " Lucy said

" Alright now both of you know what your going to sing

Then Lets start" Mira said

**"Lucky"**

[Natsu]  
Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

[Lucy]  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

[Both]  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

[Both]  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

[Both]  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

[Natsu]  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

[Lucy]  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

[Both]  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

That's all for now Minna

Sorry so lame chapter

Till next time

Jane

jovil143


	9. Chapter 9

Gomene for the one who vote that the others will sing

Don't worry I'll make it up to all of you

Here another chapter

Hope you all like it

Chapter 8

The music end, Natsu and Lucy smile to each other and turn towards their classmate. They shock.

There was a silent moment, all their classmate including Mira eyes widen and their jaw drop…

After a few seconds, Mira jumps up high and squeals,

"Wow! It is so lovely! You can already be lovely couple! (_Although its true_) This song is really full of loves!"

Next, all them (of course except the two) start to clap their hands and cheer out loud.

"Alright! We hope to see a better performance on that day! Wish you all good luck!" Mira cheers.

" Oh I forgot to tell you all that you'll make a musicale just 3-5 songs. Alright once again Wish you all good luck" Mira said

Later, the students walk back to their class.

"Wow! Lu-chan, I can't believe you can sing so nice!" Levy said happily

"Yea, your voice is nice!" Erza praises her.

The others also start to praise her.

"Oh, thanks you all…" Lucy said sweetly.

" Still nice as always" Natsu said then slung his arm to her shoulder

All of them look at Natsu with curiosity

" What?" Natsu said

" What do you mean about 'as always'?" Erza asked

_Oh-oh _Natsu thought

" Eh what are you t-talking about? I-I said its nice " Natsu said _Damn the sluttering_

" Then why are you sluttering?" Lisanna ask

" W-wha? No reason" Natsu said then look at Lucy

_Please help me _Natsu pleaded

_No way _she smirk _you put your self into this so youll make it up_

"Oh look at the time gotta go" Natsu said while looking at his wrist (even there is no watch)

Then took Lucy's wrist and went to some place

After Natsu ran off with Lucy

"Flame-brains hiding something" Gray said

"Even Lucy was hiding too" Bisca said

"Let's talk to them" Laxus said

They took a step to follow the two but stop by Erza

"Let them be for now "Erza said

" Alright " they said

When they went to their classroom they saw only Natsu sitting alone and the sleeping Gildarts

"Where's Lucy?" Gray said

" Why you ask Ice-freak?" Natsu said sounds annoyed

" Im just asking Ash-brain don't be so protective about her" Gray said

" Wanna fight ?" Natsu said

"Be prepared" Gray said

"What are you doing? Is it fighting?"Erza said

"N-no were friends right?"Gray said slung his arm to Natsu

"Aye B-bestfriends" Natsu said slung his arm to Gray

"Good friends don't fight" Erza said closing her eyes while nodding

"So Natsu-san wheres Lu-chan?" Levy ask

"She went to Wendy"Natsu said then pout then sulk on the corner

" Why are you depressed?"Jellal ask

"Because Gildarts didn't let me go with Luce"Natsu mumble then pout

The girls squel while the boys jaw drop

Natsu turn to look at them (cause his back is facing them) then ask "What are you girls squeling for and guys please close your mouth might a fly get inside it"

"Ne ne Natsu-san do you like Lu-chan?"Levy ask

Natsu was dumbfounded for a second then blush

" W-what are yo- n-no i-I don't like Luce"Natsu said

_Yeah right,you don't like her , you LOVE her *chuckles* _

Natsu blush even more from the (his) thought

it could even match Erza's hair

"Guys tell me if I'm dreaming cause I saw flame-brain blushing " Gray said

"What did you say Ice-freak?"Natsu shouted then press his forehead with Gray

"I said your blushing Idiot "Gray said press also his forehead to Natsu

" I-im n-not –" Natsu said blushing lightly then back away

"Oh also sluttering too " Gray said " You should have seen yourself you look like a lovesick fool"

"That's it your looking for it"Natsu said was about to punch Gray but cut by the opening of the door

"What going on here?"Lucy said tilting her head lightly

"N-no nothing happened" Natsu said "R-right guys?" Natsu look at his 'friends'

They all just smiling smugly then nod

_Something really happened ma-i-ka _Lucy thought

"Alright then, whose place are we gonna use for practicing the songs for the show?" Lucy ask

"That's a good question Lucy"Erza said

While Natsu *sigh* _thank you Lucy for another topic I wish they'll leave me alone _he thought

"How about the gym?"Laki ask

"No basket ball players will use it" Erza said

"How about the art sculpture studio? "Evergreen ask

"No the art club will use it" Eza said

"How about the field?" Bisca ask

"No another club also using it"Erza said

"How about a club where we can find alcohols" Cana said while holding a juice bottle

"Absolutely No"Erza said while confiscating the juice bottle

"How about Lu-chan's house?" Levy ask

"Ehh why mine?"Lucy ask

"Its because you live in a house not in a dorm" Lisanna said

Then Lucy just nod

"Hmm your right she didn't live in a dorm" Erza said "Alright guys tomorrow we don't have a class so lets go to Lucy's house"

"AYE SIR" they all shout

The two forgot that Natsu now is living with Lucy

"Ah Lucy gave me your address"Erza said

"Ok heres the place -"Lucy said

*Timeskip* Night time

Normal P.O.V

"Tadaima" Natsu shout when he open the door while Lucy followed her

"Okaeri onii-chan Lucy-nee"Wendy said while helping Virgo

"Okaeri-nasai Hime Natsu-sama"Virgo bow then went back to prepare the food

And Lucy went to her room and change clothes then went down

Natsu did it also after Lucy

They eat when the went back

After they eat they went straight to their room of course Natsu went inside with Lucy

"Good night Natsu" Lucy said lay down to her side

"Good night Luce"Natsu said also on his side

But in the middle of the night Natsu stand up unconsciously went to the bathroom and do his thing

After it he then went back to bed but this time he's half naked

And wrapped his arms to Lucy's waist while Lucy starting to get closer to the warm

*timeskip*

In the morning

"Is this the house?"Laxus ask

"Are you sure about this?"Jellal ask

"Yes its in here"Erza said

"I think were lost its imposible for this big house right?"Gray ask

"I think we should ask someone"Levy said

"Nice idea shrimp "Gajeel said

"Don't call me shrimp"Levy said

"Ma ma stop it now come some ones coming out lets ask"Lisanna said

"Anoo sumimasen demo can we ask if Lucy live here?"Kinana ask

"Is it Hime?"Virgo ask

"Hime?"Levy ask

"Are you talking about Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Hai its her "Erza said

"Come inside but wait at the door for a second"Virgo said

And they went inside the gate but waited at the door

Inside the house

_Knock knock knock_

"Hime wake up some one are looking for you"

"Hai" "I'll be there in a min" Lucy said

"Natsu wake up "Lucy said

"Ohayo Luce"Natsu said

"Ohayo Natsu " "Natsu can you get down and open the door" Lucy said

"Why?"Natsu whine

"Because Virgo said some one is looking for me"

"Then why don't you open it "

"But im in my night dress its embarrassing"

"Alright but you owe me"

"ok now go im going to change"

Then Natsu went down and open the door

Outside of the house

"Guys did you see flame-brain?" Gray said

"Why Gray did you miss him?"Jellal ask

"BAKA why would I miss him?"Gray said

"Grays right did you guys saw Natsu?" Erza said

"We don't but maybe salamander wont come"Gajeel said

"Why?"Lisanna ask

"Because hes shy"Levy said

"Yeah right lets just see if he would come"Gray said

When the door was open

Their eyes widen and jaw drop

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"

TBC..

Gomen minna cause I update late

Its because of school , the electricity and the storm

And also sorry for the lame chapter

Bye for now minna

Jane

Jovil143


	10. Chapter 10

" _NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE " _

" Uh,,,uhmm,,,uh " Natsu mumble

" Come on tell us already " Jellal said

" We don't have all day here " Erza said

" Uh… " Natsu mumble

" What are you doing in Lu-chan's house? " Levy said

" Uh,, I-I I came an hour a-ago so that's why im here " Natsu said _Damn sluttering _

" Ooo,,,,,,,Kkk,,, " Every one said in slowly way ( If you know what I mean )

" You don't believe me? "

" Oh its not like that "

_I think their not buying it _Natsu thought

" Sooo you came earlier? "

" Yup ,, didn't I say that already? "

" Yeah you said "

" But why are you half naked? "

" A half what? "

" Half naked "

" Uh "

" Is Gray's stripping habit is rubbing on you? "

" WHAT?! NO WAY " Natsu said then look down

" oh shit I forgot " Natsu mumble

Then theres a t-shirt thrown at his head

" Stop standing there and wear a t-shirt " Lucy said still inside the house

" Your starting to act like Gray " Levy said

" HEY why is it always me " Gray said

" Cause you're the only one who always strip " Every body said

" Hey its not always but maybe sometimes " Gray said

" Yeah like now stripper " Natsu said

" Im not – " Gray said

" Uh Gray " Cana said while holding a bottle

" What " Gray said

" Look down " Cana said

" WHAT?! When did this happen " Gray said

" A while ago " Lisanna said

" Shit " Gray said

Then looking around for his clothes

" Gray-sama ,, Juvia will help you~ " Juvia said

So both of them are looking for his clothes

" So Natsu " Laxus started

" HuH? "

" Are you going to let us in or just standing here till night time " Erza said while giving a glare

" Oh sorry come inside "

"Wow Natsu you look like your living here " Lisanna said

Natsu laugh nervously

When they all ( With Gray and Juvia ) inside they saw Lucy standing on the stairs

"Good morning Guys" Lucy said

"Good morning Lucy"

Lucy went down

"Come guys lets go to the living room" Lucy said

Everyone walk with Lucy infront of them leading the way

They arrive in the living room

"Wow " Lisanna said

"Sugoi" Levy said

"So big" Juvia said

"Is this just your living room" Jellal said

"Yeah why?"

"Its just as big as my room" Jellal said

"Lu-chan" Levy said

"Yeah?"

"Is this you on the picture ?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then is Wendy the little one"

"Yup"

"Whos the boy then"

"Yeah whos the little boy?" Erza said

"Hey it looks like ash-brain" Gray said

:"Yeah it look like salamander" Gajeel said

" Lu cy " Jellal said

"Um t-that is Natsu"

"WHAT?!" All said

"HOW?" Gray shout

" WHAT? " Gajeel shout

" WHEN? " Jellal shout

" WHERE? "Laxus shout

" WHY? " Elfman shout

" Hey is it really bad that the little boy is me? "

"Its not bad thou" Lucy said

"Then why is that everyone's reaction is like that?"

" Sorry where just shock " Lisanna said

But Natsu is sulking in the corner

"Come on Natsu stop sulking they said their sorry already" Lucy said

"But theyreaction is so exaggerated like im just joking I have a feelings to you know" Natsu muttered

"Im sorry Natsu I didn't notice that you also had please hit me " Erza said

Natsu then jump up

"Yes I can punch Erza now " Natsu said and about to punch Erza

Lucy smack Natsu's head

"Stop taking adventage Idiot"

"O-ouch,,,,,, Luceee " Natsu whine

"What?"

" I was just about to punch Erza and win " Natsu whine again

" Ok sorry but stop taking advantage fight fair and square"

"OK" Natsu grin

A silence passed for 10 min and Lucy stop it

"So Natsu "

" What"

"Go take a shower you stink"

"But-"

"Yeah salamander you stink" Gajeel said

"hey im n-"

"So fire-breath is the I smell whos stinking" Gray said

"I said im not s-"

"Yeah onii-chan you should take a bath you stink" Wendy said

"E-even Wendy" Natsu said in disbelieve

"Yeah" Lucy said while reading and didn't mind what the other talking about

Natsu then turn to Lucy

"Did I really stink?"

"Yeah"

"So im taking a bath?"

"Yeah"

"And your going with me "

"Yeah… w-what?!"

"You said yes "

" You trick me"

"No I did not"

" Yes you do"

" No "

" Yes"

"N-"

"Come on guys stop it already" Cana said

"Were here to you know" Laxus said

"S-Sorry" Both Natsu and Lucy said

"Lucy whats your relationship with Natsu here?" Erza said

"Um childhood friend?"

"Really?" Levy said

"Yeah I am"

"You know what I mean Lucy" Erza said

"Um boyfriend?"

"Come on guys don't pressure her" Natsu said

"Alright"

Knock Knock

"Yes come in"

"Hime the food is ready"

"Ok well be going on a second"

"YES FOOD" Natsu shout and about to run but caught by Lucy

"No food go take a bath"

"But-"

"No bath No food"

"Your no fun"Natsu whine but went to their room and took a shower

"Taking a shower is a MAN " Elfman said

" Shut up " Ever said

"Lets go guys before he came back" Lucy said

"YOSH"

Then everybody took a sit on the dining room

"Ittadakimasu"

" So guys where are the others?" Lucy ask

" They have some part time job today its just us " Erza said

" Oh after this we will go to music room and practice alright? " Lucy said

" HAI ~~"

TBC

Sorry lame chappy and just post now

Its because of some one I hate and also school

But pls. don't be mad and also review

Give me some sugestions for the song they will sing and who will sing

Thank you for your cooperation

Jane

jovil143


End file.
